


Hung

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astroglide, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Human Castiel, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Pleasure Pain, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Dean sees the size of Castiel's very well endowed manhood all he can think about is how to get it inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung

“Shit!” Cas shrieked when the scalding hot coffee splashed across his lap. He stood up fast, knocking his chair to the floor. He scrambled to undo his belt to get his pants off.

 

“Whoa, Cas! The fuck, dude?” Dean scrunched his face. He was eating, he didn’t need to see a half naked angel in the kitchen.

 

“Burning, Dean, burning,” he uttered. He kicked his pants away and dropped his boxers to assess the damage. Dean choked on his food.

 

His groin area was already a bright red. Cas grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink and soothed himself with cool water. Had he still possessed his angel mojo he would barely have registered the pain and healed himself with a thought. This human body of his required a lot of maintainance. 

 

Dean was slack-jawed and speechless. Cas was hung like a fucking horse! And that was soft! Jesus Christ he had to be as thick as a beer can when he got it up. He was no size queen but DAMN! 

 

“Umm...Cas? We having a sausage party?” Dean tried to humor his way through his embarassing gaping at Cas’ anatomy.

 

“It still hurts, Dean.”

 

“Burn cream,” Dean cleared his throat. “There’s burn cream in the first aid kit. Let me...yeah,” he said, moving from his seat to the pantry. He dug through their box of supplies and found a jar of salve. “Here ya go.” He tried to hand it to Cas.

 

“Please, Dean. I need your help. I’m afraid I might be too rough on myself.” 

 

Dean knew Cas was saying that in all naivete. He felt like such a perv. “Okay, alright.” He dipped his fingers into the jar and looked away from Cas’ gaze as he started to apply it. Cas whimpered and hissed but then Dean felt the imposing member twitch. 

 

Cas was a guy. Only natural to respond to touch. Dean continued looking away but he’d absent-mindedly started stroking Cas. The hurt sounds changed to more pleasurable. He felt Cas harden and he couldn’t get his hand to entirely circle it.

 

“Dean...that feels...feel so much better.” Cas was gripped onto the counter top with his head thrown back. 

 

Dean had to look. Cas’ cock was enormous. The head was purple and straining. All Dean could think about was how that monster could split him in half. He wouldn’t be able to walk for days if he took that on. 

“Dean, I think...I think something’s happening.” Cas was white-knuckled now, jerking his hips to thrust into Dean’s fist. His legs trembled and he buckled a little as hot cum spilled over Dean’s hand.

 

The sight of his angel coming undone at his touch made Dean pitch forward, creaming his jeans like a teenager. He rested his head on Cas’ shoulder whilst he caught his breath.

 

“Uh, thank you?” Cas said with a confused lilt in his voice.

 

“Sorry, Cas. Just...wow. You sure you aren’t Chuck’s favorite?”

***

 

Dean couldn’t get the thought of Cas’ tyrannosaurus prick out of his head. He was well above the national average himself, but Cas had to have the thickest cock he’d seen outside of porn. In the shower he used to clean himself up after blowing a wad in his jeans, he’d gotten hard again. He stroked his considerable length to the fantasy of getting Cas to fuck him wide open.

 

Before they could even talk about what happened in the kitchen, Sam was home and they had to try to act normal around him. Cas stole glances at him and he tried not to blush. The angel clearly had the upper hand. He had something Dean wanted and he was in the position to make him beg for it.

 

The moment Sam shut his door for the night Dean was knocking on Cas’. He found the man sitting on his bed, reading. He was shirtless and his lower half was covered by his blanket. He set his book aside. “Hello, Dean.”

 

That voice. Dean wondered if he knew what it did to him to hear his name spoken that way. “Guess we should talk.”

 

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let me guess...It was a mistake, let’s forget it ever happened, ‘no homo’” he did the air quotes.

 

Fucking Metatron and his pop culture upgrade. “No, I wasn’t. I was going to ask how you felt about it.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“I apologize.”

 

“Dude, why’d you go all ‘no homo’ on me? Is that the impression I gave you?”

 

“You present yourself as overtly masculine.”

 

“So because I’m kind of butch I can’t like dick? Kind of sexist for some enlightened celestial being,” Dean scoffed. Although he did have a point. Dean had never divulged the particulars of his sexual proclivities before.

 

“You were actually sexually attracted to me? It wasn’t a curiosity?”

 

“Cas, the second you dropped trou I was ready to hit my knees and worship that thing. The only thing weird was it’s you and we never...we never said we were more than friends. I’m sorry I just went after you.”

 

“Dean, I would have stopped you if I didn’t want it, didn’t want  _ you _ .” Cas ducked his head and grinned. “I’m not so innocent in this.”

 

Dean laughed. “Asshole. You knew exactly what you were doing with the burn cream.”

 

“Well, I didn’t expect a happy ending but I wanted to feel your touch.”

 

“So how’s the big guy doing?” Dean glanced down at Cas’ crotch.

 

Cas peeled the blanket back to show him. He was completely nude and semi hard from his conversation with Dean. “Still a little tender but otherwise fine.”

 

Dean smirked at him then licked his lips. He was drooling a bit. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

 

“You definitely know how to make me feel better.” Cas slid down on his bed to where his head was resting on his pillow. He spread his legs wider for Dean to climb up between them. Their faces were inches apart. Cas reached up a hand to Dean’s cheek. “Kiss me.”

 

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He surged forward. Cas wasted no time opening himself up for a deep, passionate kiss. He met Dean’s tongue with his own. Years of unresolved sexual tension poured out and into each other. Dean was thirsty for him.

 

Dean eased off a couple layers of clothes before using his mouth and tongue to explore the rest of Cas’ body. Every sloppy kiss and nip of Dean’s teeth brought filthy sounds and praise from Cas, words he never thought he’d hear. He liked liked. 

 

He flicked his tongue over a nipple and playfully dragged his teeth across it. “Dean…” Cas said his name low and in a growl. He was going to have to get those jeans off. If he was coming untouched again it wasn’t going to be in his pants. Once was enough for a decade. He shimmied out of them and resumed his trail of kisses down Cas’ abs.

 

He paused to worship the perfect, beautiful V of Cas’ hipbones. The heat from Cas’ erection made his face flush as he lightly sucked where Cas’ legs met his pelvis. Cas moaned and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. He hissed and threw his head back when Dean flattened his tongue at the base of his shaft and licked the first stripe up.

 

Dean spent considerable time just licking and running his lips up and down before flicking his tongue through Cas’ slit to get a taste of him. Definitely on the sweeter side. He had to widen his jaw and stretch his lips to the limit to take in the girth. He thought his mouth might split a little at the corners. Cas was huge and filling his mouth with just over the tip inside it. He breathed out and tried to get it further down his throat without gagging. He had to use his hand work the rest.

 

Cas kept gasping for breath. All those sensations were new and amazing. The heat and wetness enveloping him was better than anything he’d experienced so far. He had to resist the urge to thrust his hips up. He just massaged Dean’s scalp with his fingers.

 

“Feels so good, Dean. Gonna make me come again. Mmm...love how your mouth looks stretched around my fat cock. So beautiful, Dean.” He closed his eyes and let the feeling build up. “So close. Almost there.” Dean looked up and kept going. When Cas came down his throat Dean swallowed every drop and licked the head clean.

 

“Been wanting to do that all day,” Dean said as he crawled back up to give Cas a peck on the lips. His own cock hung heavy and full between his legs. He wasn’t sure if he should just take care of it himself or ask Cas to return the favor.

 

“You know what I’ve been wanting you to do?” Cas teased. He reached down and gave Dean a couple strokes. Dean shuddered at his touch. “I’ve been wanting you to ravish me.”

 

“Ravish you?”

 

Cas pulled Dean’s face down to where he could whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me so hard I’d wish I had my grace to walk afterward.”

 

Dean squeezed his base hard to keep from coming on Cas’ leg. “You sure that’s what you want?”

 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He reached over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of Astroglide. Dean noticed what he thought looked like a decent sized dildo in the drawer as well. When the hell did he get that?  _ If he’s a bottom then how am I going to that giant dick up my ass?  _ Dean wondered.

 

Dean took the lube and coated his fingers. Cas was already relaxed from his orgasm and opened easily for him. He worked in two fingers almost as easily as the first. Cas just spread moaned. His spent cock twitched a little and Dean just had to keep bringing himself down so he could at least make it over the threshold. By the time he had Cas bouncing on three slick fingers he had to bite the inside of his cheek.

 

He poured some cool liquid on his hot length and lined himself up. Cas cried out when his rim was breached but he told Dean to keep going. “Fill me up,” he snarled. He reached down to grab Dean’s ass with both hands and pulled him in to the hilt. Dean was long hit him deep. He drew up his knees. “Move!”

 

Dean pulled back and snapped his hips forward hard. It knocked the wind out of Cas but he’d asked for it,  _ commanded it. _ Dean was sure he wouldn’t last long so he pounded Cas at a brutal pace. His shoulders and back were getting clawed all to hell and he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. The pain just drove him to go harder.

 

The springs in the mattress shrieked and the headboard banged into the concrete wall. Cas was practically screaming his name. Dean threw one of his legs over his shoulder and leaned forward to aim for Cas’ prostate. In seconds the anaconda between his legs was revived and pressing hard into Dean’s stomach. He pulled out suddenly.

 

“Dean? Don’t stop. Please,” Cas begged. 

 

“You got two choices. I either pump your hole full or I ride you till I paint your chest.”

 

Cas whined. He’d wanted Dean inside him so much that it had never crossed his mind Dean would want to be the one fucked into oblivion. “Fine. On your knees.”

 

They switched up to where Dean was leaned forward with his ass in the air and his face buried in Cas’ pillow. He expected to feel some Astroglide bead down his crack but instead was met with a hot tongue.

 

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean cried out. He’d never had that done to him before. He felt his cheeks spread and the tip of Cas’ tongue prod inside him. It was swirls and stripes and more penetration and Dean thought at one point he was seeing stars. He barely registered that a finger had joined the tongue in working him open. Then there was slick and thrusting long fingers inside him, careful to avoid his prostate. 

 

After the third he thought Cas was going to start pushing his way in but all he got was a fourth. He was stretched further than he could ever remember but he was sure Cas was even bigger.  He was near tears with the overstimulation. “Please, Cas. Split me open, baby. Ruin me for anybody else. Want your big cock so bad.” He was begging for it.

 

Cas got up behind him and just rubbed the giant tip up and down Dean’s lubed crack, teasing him. He gripped himself and worked his head past the tight ring of muscle. Dean silenced his sounds into the pillow but he never asked Cas to stop. He just breathed through the pain of his walls being pushed further apart than they’d ever been. Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him back. 

 

He gave Dean a few minutes to adjust before pulling back. Dean was so tight he felt the drag as good as plunging back in. Dean had two fistfulls of sheets white-knuckled and just let the tear flow into Cas’ pillow. The pleasure-pain coursed through him, breaking him. He was already so overstimulated. His cock felt like it was ready to explode. His balls were drawn up tight and if Cas hadn’t been holding onto him he probably would have collapsed. His thighs were on fire. 

 

Cas just rocked into him with soft grunts. He didn’t want to hurt Dean but pain seemed to be what gave him the most pleasure. He thought about it for a moment then slapped his hand hard on Dean’s ass.

 

“YES!!! Yes, please...more!” Dean screamed. Cas slapped him a couple more times, leaving bright red handprints on his cheeks. “I can’t...oh fuck, Cas.” Dean clenched down on him hard and his legs shook. His hips bucked as he came untouched. 

 

“Dean…” Cas said through clenched teeth. He thrust a couple more times through Dean’s orgasm before feeling himself hit another climax. He pulled out of Dean’s gaping, leaking hole and went to his side, drawing Dean’s back up against him. He noticed the dampness on Dean’s face and wiped it away. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

Dean sniffled. “I’m fine, Cas. Just...I think you broke me.”

 

Cas sat up, immediately concerned. “Dean, I’m sorry-”

 

“No, angel,” Dean cut him off. “You are amazing. I’ve never felt like that before. And the rim job? You had me seeing stars. You pushed me further than I’ve ever gone.” He turned to caress Cas’ face. “And I loved every minute of it.”

 

Cas sighed with relief. “As incredible as it felt to be inside you, I still prefer to be the bottom. If that’s okay with you.” He looked down. “Assuming you wish to continue having a physical relationship with me.”

 

Dean rolled completely over. He kissed along Cas’ jaw and hugged him down to his chest. “Are you kidding? I told you to ruin me for anyone else and you did. You’re stuck with me.”

 

Cas beamed at kissed Dean back. “Then can we go sleep in your bed? I don’t feel like changing the sheets tonight.”

 

“Yeah, Cas. You can sleep with me anytime you want.”

 

“Even if it’s always?”

 

“Especially if it’s always.”


End file.
